l'Ordre Gemini
by Gemini power
Summary: La vie est un éternel combat, un combat simplement pour survivre. Et l'Ordre Gemini fera tout pour que ce combat puisque continuer. Car il est le gardien du savoir de la Dame et le dépositaire de ses armes. Voici l'histoire de ce combat.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

L'univers...

Cet ensemble de plans parallèles, de dimensions qui s'enroulent entre elles. D'une vue de l'extérieur, cela ressemblerait à une vulgaire pelote de laine, avec ses nœuds, ses emmêlements, le tout se trouvant en permanence en mouvement. Les plans se croisaient, fusionnaient. D'autres disparaissaient...

Mais une fois à l'intérieur, dans certaines de ces dimensions, ce que l'on pouvait appeler la vie apparaissait. Elle revêtait différentes formes, car certaines dimensions étaient habitées uniquement par des pensées. Dans d'autres, la vie prenait une forme plus organique. Une de ces formes, suivant un des plans était tout simplement ce que l'on appelait l'homme.

Une fois que l'on s'était placé à l'intérieur d'une dimension, la notre pour le cas qui nous intéressait, il était assez rare que l'on y ait la conscience de l'existence des plans voisins (sauf dans certains cas, mais la présence même d'un point de fusion entre deux plans est pour le moins déconcertante).

Prenons dans la dimension qui nous intéresse, et appelons-la le monde réel. Cela reste bien entendu une appréciation subjective, mais qui reste toutefois conforme à la réalité pour ceux qui y vivent.

À l'intérieur du monde réel, de nombreuses étoiles, autour desquelles gravitaient des planètes. Très classique en somme. Ces planètes avaient permis le développement de nombreuses civilisations, pas toutes humaines d'ailleurs. Au fil du temps, et avec les développements techniques, des moyens de transport spatiaux étaient vus le jour, et ces différentes civilisations communiquaient, commerçaient, se battaient entre elles. Se déplacer d'un point à un autre n'était jamais sûr, entre les catastrophes qui pouvaient survenir, les astéroïdes, les tempêtes solaires, et même les attaques perpétrées par les personnes qui trouvaient plus facile de récupérer les biens directement sur autrui plutôt que de les acheter ou de les fabriquer soit même.

Tout cela constituait un monde extrêmement vivant, et en perpétuelle évolution.

Quelque part au milieu de ce monde se trouvait un royaume. Enfin, si on peut encore qualifier de royaume un empire galactique qui contrôlait une dizaine de planètes réparties sur 6 systèmes solaires proches, et qui avait un niveau de développement technologique élevé. Enfin, c'était tout de même un Roy qui se trouvait à la tête de ce royaume, le Roy Louen « Coeur de Lion ». Comme de tradition, chaque Roy ou reine recevait un surnom lors de sa montée sur le trône, sensé refléter en valeur une de leur qualité. Et le courage n'avait encore jamais fait défaut au Roy Louen, quelle qu'en soit la situation. Il restait indéfectiblement au service de la « divinité » du royaume, au service de la Dame.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'athée au sein du royaume, tous croyaient plus ou plus fortement dans l'existence de la Dame. Cette croyance généralisée était entretenue par l'apparition régulière d'évènement miraculeux. Plusieurs sceptiques avaient déjà tenté de démontrer l'absurdité de ces miracles, mais il faisait systématiquement par la suite partie des plus fervents adeptes de la Dame. Comme quoi...

Le royaume de Brittanie possédait ainsi une organisation de monarchie, la succession se faisant de père en fils (ou en fille le cas échéant). Les enfants princiers étaient ainsi formés à leur tâche dès leur plus jeune âge. Le centre de pouvoir était situé sur la planète historique, Brittania, du même nom que la capitale. Le royaume étendait son contrôle sur 6 systèmes planétaires les plus proches. À chaque fois, les planètes les plus compatibles avec la vie humaine étaient terraformées si besoin, puis étaient colonisées.

À côté de cela, le royaume possédait dans ces systèmes et en plusieurs endroits par ailleurs, des colonies locales, selon le besoin pour exploiter des ressources ou de constituer des étapes commerciales ou des bases de défenses militaires. Cela pouvait aller d'une enclave (d'une ville sur une planète amie), jusqu'à la base spatiale en passant par la colonie sous atmosphère artificielle.

Le royaume brittanien se trouvait au milieu de nombreuses autres civilisations. Ces relations allaient de la paix, de l'alliance avec certaines, et aussi des tensions voire des guerres avec d'autres civilisations. Jusqu'à présent, le royaume de Brittanie s'en était bien sorti, et n'avait pas connu de défaites majeures.

Depuis quelques dizaines d'années, il avait développé avec deux voisins des liens très proches. Ce petit groupe d'alliés avait renforcé leurs liens lors d'une guerre, contre un ennemi qui n'avait pas pu être bien cerné. Les combats étaient terminés sans vainqueurs ni vaincus. Brittania ne savait pas si les combats pourraient reprendre ou non, mais profitait maintenant de la paix. Par ailleurs, les trois alliés avaient décidé de rejoindre une alliance beaucoup plus importante d'états dans le but de se constituer des appuis plus solides, voire même d'obtenir une aide si la guerre en cours devait se réactiver.

Celle alliance avait été dénommée Confrérie de l'Espace et possédait une grande stabilité dans ses relations internes et externes. Tous les changements qui allaient être apportés par cette nouvelle alliance n'étaient pas encore bien appréhendés par les dirigeants de Brittania, surtout du point de vue commercial, mais aussi militaire. L'entrée du royaume dans la Confrérie allait changer de nombreuses données. Historiquement, c'était la première fois que le royaume développait autant de contacts vers l'extérieur.

Jusqu'à 2000 ans dans le passé, les historiens arrivaient à reconstituer de manière précise l'évolution et l'expansion du royaume. Cependant, personne n'arrivait à remonter plus loin dans le temps ; du moins du point de vue de l'histoire du royaume. De nombreux restes étaient découverts et analysés, se rapportant à d'autres civilisations encore existantes et éteintes, mais pour l'histoire brittanienne, il y avait un seuil que l'on n'arrivait pas à dépasser. L'explication résidait peut-être dans des légendes et dans des mythes. Selon eux, le royaume brittanien n'aurait pas été ici depuis toujours, mais serait venu d'ailleurs, d'autre part, fuyant une invasion à travers un portail dimensionnel pour aboutir ici. Ce voyage était appelé la Grande Fuite. Cela n'avait jamais été vérifié, mais c'était une légende très répandue dans le royaume.

Est-ce que cela n'était qu'une légende ? Certaines personnes pouvaient répondre à cette question, mais n'en parlaient pas.

Il y avait en effet un groupe, un ordre religieux de ce que l'on entendait dire sur eux. Son nom était l'Ordre Gemini. Plus simplement l'Ordre d'ailleurs, prononcé avec une certaine crainte. Dans la population, on pouvait entendre de nombreuses rumeurs sur cet Ordre, et sur ces Chevaliers. Sa base principale était située dans les montagnes qui dominaient la capitale de Brittania. Mais un très large domaine tout autour était une zone interdite et très contrôlée, ce qui ne facilitait pas la vérification des rumeurs. Cependant, on savait que ces Chevaliers seraient des guerriers, revêtus de lourdes armures, et se battant à l'épée. Certains doutaient de leur possible efficacité... En outre, on savait que l'Ordre disposait d'une importante base militaire, de troupes, ainsi que d'une flotte spatiale. De plus, il semblerait que l'Ordre ait de nombreux contacts avec les dirigeants, mais jamais confirmés, que ce soit avec le Roy, avec l'armée, ou avec les commerçants. En résumé, il flottait une aura de mystère autour de ces chevaliers.

Cependant, ce que peu savaient, c'était que l'Ordre avait un rôle primordial pour la sauvegarde du royaume. Et pas uniquement du royaume d'ailleurs. L'Ordre était au courant pour la Grande Fuite. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui en avait été à l'origine. De fait, l'Ordre connaissait aussi l'existence des plans parallèles, et des entités intelligentes qui pouvaient les habiter. Et c'était là son rôle, de garder le royaume et ce monde des incursions de ces entités. D'empêcher les invasions du plan matériel.

Ceci est l'histoire de cette guerre éternelle, de cette lutte courageuse et désespérée. Car maintenant encore, il va falloir se rassembler pour faire face à une nouvelle tentative d'invasion, pour faire face à une nouvelle Déferlante.


	2. Chapter 2: Le Document

Brittania, capitale du royaume spatial de Brittanie.

15h25, quelque part dans les hauts quartiers de la capitale, proches du palais.

Nicole était à son poste depuis le matin, comme tous les jours depuis maintenant 25 ans. Et Nicole n'en était pas peu fière. 25 ans de bons et loyaux services, et un seul patron. Son patron n'était d'ailleurs pas là depuis le début de l'après-midi, personne n'avait cherché à le joindre. Et donc, Nicole, secrétaire de son état, d'un haut personnage du royaume de Brittania, n'avait rien à faire. Elle était donc en train de potasser avec le plus grand sérieux (comme à son habitude) la dernière revue de « Femme moderne » lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, sans bruit se faire...

… _Non, non, ce n'est pas une bande de tueurs assoiffés de sang qui venaient d'entrer._

_Encore que, tous comptes faits, vu la personne en question..._

La secrétaire eut l'impression d'être observée, et leva les yeux sur la nouvelle venue. C'était une jeune femme, certainement autour de 20 ans, qui était entrée. Elle était, pour le moins, habillée de manière très séduisante, et Nicole aurait pu mettre sa tête à couper sur les raisons de sa venue ici, les mêmes que pour toutes ses semblables, des raisons qui s'appelaient être conviées par le Comte. Pour le moment, elle semblait un peu hésiter, regardant autour d'elle, se reculant comme pour ressortir dehors.

_ (Nicole) Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ?

La femme regarda vers Nicole, puis s'avança doucement, presque à contrecœur.

_ (xx) Oui, enfin je crois... Je voudrais voir son excellence le Comte de Branhstein.

_ (Nicole) _(Ben tiens donc) _Bien sûr, est-ce que vous avez un rendez-vous avec lui ?

_ (Carole) Oui, euh enfin non. On ne peut pas parler vraiment d'un rendez-vous. Je suis Carole de Montignac. J'ai rencontré Mr le Comte à une soirée hier, et il m'a demandé de passer le voir à son bureau... dans la journée...

_ (Nicole) _(soupir intérieur) _Mr le Comte est absent pour le moment. Il ne m'a rien dit à votre sujet. Néanmoins, si vous avez un peu temps devant vous, je peux vous faire passer dans son antichambre pour l'attendre. Mr le Comte ne devrait plus être très long maintenant.

_ (Carole) Si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

_ (Nicole) _(Et timide en plus, mais où a-t-il été la pêcher celle-là) _Venez, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Nicole se leva, et fit signe à Carole de la suivre. Nicole ouvrit une porte au fond de la salle, et s'engagea dans le couloir ainsi découvert. Laissant de côté deux pièces successives_ (qui semblaient être des salles de réunion)_, Nicole ouvrit la 3e porte et entra dans la pièce.

_ (Nicole) Voilà l'antichambre du bureau de son excellence. Vous pouvez vous y mettre à l'aise. Vous avez quelques boissons dans le frigo, et une connexion au réseau à l'interface là-bas. Mr le Comte passera vous voir dès qu'il sera revenu.

La pièce en question ressemblait plus à un salon, très luxueux d'ailleurs, qu'à un espace de travail. Il y avait un grand canapé qui occupait presque tout le mur juste à gauche de la porte. Au fond, une bibliothèque recouvrait le mur, alors qu'une cheminée se situait à droite. En face se trouvait une porte, qui donnait vers le bureau du Comte de Branhstein.

_ (Carole) Bien, je vais l'attendre ici. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger plus.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé et s'adossa confortablement. Nicole la regarda faire, puis s'en retourna à son bureau. Mais dès qu'elle se fut retournée vers le couloir, le sourire qui ne quittait pas son visage depuis le début se transforma en une moue désapprobatrice. La secrétaire bougonnait presque dans sa barbe, pestant sur la conduite déplacée de son patron. Il était connu dans le royaume pour être coureur de jupons, n'être aucunement fidèle à son mariage _(arrangé par ses parents comme il se doit, apportant richesses et renom)_, et utilisait souvent sa secrétaire pour organiser « ces choses ». Mais elle se calma rapidement, elle nota un petit post-it sur un coin de son bureau, et elle se replongea dans les aventures de Brenda à la plage (la grande question était de savoir si Ken allait l'inviter lors de la fête de ce soir, alors que Cherry semblait vouloir lui faire concurrence, le suspens était vraiment insoutenable _(vous voulez l'histoire complète dans une annexe ???)_).

Pendant ce temps, Carole ne bougeait pas, et patientait calmement. Elle regarda les tableaux de la salle, croisait, puis décroisait les jambes, feuilleta quelques pages dans les magazines sur un petit guéridon. Sur le mur du fond trônait un portrait du Comte de Branhstein. À le voir ainsi, Carole comprenait toute la notoriété qui l'entourait. Il n'était pas grand-chose au niveau politique, ne possédait pas un rôle très important. Mais chaque fois qu'il était convié quelque part, il apportait de l'éclat de par sa présence. Il était bel homme, et le portrait le mettait bien en valeur. Il savait parler aux gens et se complaisait dans les histoires amoureuses d'une soirée. Cela ne décourageait pourtant pas les demoiselles de société, qui toutes espéraient être celle qui allait le faire renoncer à sa vie aventureuse. Pour résumer, toute la vie du Comte était comme une grande pièce de théâtre, avec le Comte comme rôle principal...

Carole réfléchissait toujours sur le personnage. À un moment donné, elle arrêta, posa la tête en arrière, et se détendit complètement, fermant les yeux. Ce fut une autre femme qui ouvrit les yeux, le visage avait subi une sorte de métamorphose. Pas tant physique en fait, mais plutôt par ce qui s'en dégageait. Si Carole était timide, réservée et franchement soumise, cette nouvelle femme possédait maintenant une expression résolue, une tout autre prestance. Son regard bleu semblait être sans fond, comme celui des représentations de figures légendaires, comme s'il était sans âge et comme éternel. Il semblerait presque même que son regard luisait d'une lueur propre. Mais cela disparut rapidement.

La jeune femme se leva, et après avoir fait un geste en direction de la porte d'entrée de la pièce, se dirigea directement vers la porte qui donnait vers le bureau du Comte. Elle ouvrit son sac à main, et en sortit un petit objet, en fait un scanner. Elle commença par faire tout le tour de la porte, afin de trouver si un système électronique en protégeait l'ouverture. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle rangea l'appareil. Les aristocrates avaient tous tendances à négliger les appareillages informatiques, lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs affaires personnelles. Une question de mode de vie peut-être. Dans tous les cas, cela facilitait sa tâche : elle tendit la main devant la poignée, et au bout de quelques secondes, un déclic, et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. La femme entra et referma aussitôt derrière elle.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle commença par regarder tout autour d'elle. Là aussi, une bibliothèque occupait tout un mur de la pièce. Mais les ouvrages n'étaient pas les mêmes que pour la pièce précédente, beaucoup plus techniques, beaucoup plus utiles pour le Comte dans son rôle de haut dignitaire. Un autre mur était couvert de dossiers, de classeur et d'archives diverses, que le Comte devait utiliser pour ses rapports ou ses études. À part cela, le bureau lui-même était impressionnant, devant un profond fauteuil en cuir. Rien à redire, tout cela en jette quand même...

Mais « Carole » avait déjà repéré deux trois détails qui ne collaient pas, mais vraiment pas du tout avec le décor. Au niveau de la bibliothèque, sur la dernière étagère, tout en haut au niveau du coin d'un mur, se trouvaient quelques parchemins traitant d'arcannes sombres, de magie noire et d'invocation. Rien de ce qu'un noble se devait avoir en sa possession, et encore moins un des hauts dirigeants de Brittania. La femme n'avait même pas eu besoin de s'approcher pour en lire les titres. Elle ressentait depuis la porte les pulsations maléfiques qui en émanaient, ce qui ne lui laissait aucun doute sur le sujet que devaient traiter ces écrits. Cela était pour autant bizarre, car beaucoup de monde aurait dû se sentir gêné, mal à l'aise dans cette pièce. Un grand risque pour le Comte, car quelqu'un aurait pu s'en étonner.

Mais au moins, si les indices qui l'avaient menée au Comte n'avaient pas été suffisants, la présence de ces manuscrits seuls aurait suffi à la convaincre que le Comte devait cacher quelque chose de plus noir que de simples. Au moins, elle ne s'était pas trompée de personne.

Maintenant, il était temps de se mettre réellement au travail. Les manuscrits n'étaient pas le but de la femme, elle cherchait autre chose encore.

Balayant de nouveau la pièce du regard, elle commença à se concentrer. Portant les mains à ses tempes, elle prononça à voix basse quelques mots. Ses yeux se mirent alors à luire légèrement, sans aucun doute possible. Elle tourna son regard à droite, à gauche dans la pièce, regardant la bibliothèque et ses manuscrits interdits, les étagères et tous leurs dossiers. Mais ce n'était pas là. Puis le bureau...

Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier, recula un peu le siège, et commença à détailler le meuble sous tous ses côtés. Le dessus était parfaitement ordonné. Un petit paquet de feuilles blanches, les stylos bien alignés au milieu. Cela sentait la maniaquerie. Puis elle porta son attention sur le côté, vers les différents tiroirs. Elle commença à en faire jouer le système de fermeture. Ceux de droite étaient ouverts. Pas ceux de gauche.

L'inconnue s'agenouilla donc près de ceux de gauche. Les ouvrir ne lui prit à peine une minute. Le vieux truc de l'épingle à cheveux marchait toujours aussi parfaitement, surtout avec vieilles serrures.

Le premier tiroir n'avait rien d'intéressant. Mais le deuxième. Son intuition lui disait qu'elle touchait but. Les dimensions du tiroir n'étaient pas celles qu'elles auraient dû être. Il était plus petit à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. L'éternel truc du compartiment secret, toujours pas démodé visiblement...

Elle commença à le repérer, puis à l'ouvrir. Son 6e sens la prévint juste à temps : dès que l'on essayait de faire jouer le mécanisme, surgissait une pointe empoisonnée au niveau de l'encoche qui devait servit à débloquer la cache secrète. Là aussi un piège classique, mais qui devait porter ses fruits. Passant l'épingle à cheveux sur le côté de la pointe, elle put regarder de plus près le poison, reniflant même son odeur. Du curare. Plutôt mortel comme argument. En remettant la pointe dans son logement, « Carole » put enfin ouvrir le compartiment, et en extraire plusieurs dossiers.

Pendant ce temps-là, le Comte était rentré à ses locaux. Aussitôt, Nicole se porta à sa rencontre, pour lui prendre ses affaires et les ranger dans la penderie sur le côté.

_ (le Comte) Personne n'a appelé cet après-midi ?

_ (Nicole) Non, personne. Par contre, il y a une jeune femme qui cherche à vous voir.

_ (le Comte) Une jeune femme ? En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Vous a-t-elle dit son nom ?

_ (Nicole) Je l'ai noté dans un coin, voilà, c'est Carole de Montignac.

_ (le Comte) Étrange, cela ne me dit rien. Enfin, passons. Allons donc voir cette damoiselle.

Le Comte réajusta son col. Au moment de passer devant la glace, dans le couloir, il s'admira un peu, et réajusta quelques cheveux qui dépassaient. Puis content de lui, il se forgea un sourire éclatant, se dirigea vers la porte de son antichambre, frappa deux coups, et sans attendre la réponse, pénétra dans la pièce.

Seulement, le Comte eut presque l'air idiot à sourire comme cela... dans une pièce vide. Au fur et à mesure que son sourire se transformait en une expression énervée.

_ (le Comte) Nicole, pouvez-vous venir ici, s'il vous plaît !

Nicole accourut de suite auprès du Comte.

_ (le Comte) Nicole, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Dit-il en montrant la pièce vide.

_ (Nicole) Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-elle partie aux toilettes. Je vais vérifier.

Nicole sortit aussitôt de la pièce. Le Comte du reste regarda de nouveau autour de lui, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il essaya machinalement d'ouvrir la porte... Elle était fermée. Il en sortit la clé de la poche, ouvrit la porte sur un bureau, lui aussi désert.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, les deux durent se rendre à l'évidence, à savoir que la jeune femme ne se trouvait plus dans leurs locaux.

_ (le Comte) Elle a dû partir sans attendre. Vous devriez faire un peu plus attention, moins rester plongée dans vos magazines, Nicole.

_ (Nicole) Bien Monsieur.

Le Comte alla s'asseoir à son bureau, et s'intéressa à quelques dossiers qui trainaient là. Mais cette histoire continuait de l'intriguer, presque de le gêner. Il eut un doute soudain. Sa cachette. La porte du bureau était bien fermée pourtant, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter. Il commença par appeler Nicole pour une information futile, bien vérifier qu'elle ne risquait pas de venir le déranger. Puis il alla fermer la porte du bureau à clé, de l'intérieur. Enfin, il retourna à son bureau.

Se penchant du côté gauche, il ouvrir le bon tiroir. Manœuvrant avec son autre main un mécanisme caché sous la table principale du bureau, il put désactiver le dard empoisonné, et ouvrir la cache secrète du tiroir. Il constata au passage que le dard était toujours bien là à faire son office. Si quelqu'un avait tenté d'ouvrir ce tiroir, il aurait immanquablement été piégé par ce dard, qui ne garderait plus alors cette couleur verte nauséeuse, mais une couleur de sang.

Outre quelques secrets nécessaires pour des chantages qu'il prévoyait de faire, le Comte avait surtout besoin de ce tiroir pour dissimuler ce qui occupait la plupart de son temps libre en ce moment. Le Comte participait à un club privé, extrêmement restreint (il n'y avait que quelques-uns de ses amis), dirigé par un certain Frédérik. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pu trouver autres informations que cette personne que le prénom qu'il avait donné. Les filatures avaient toutes échoué, les microémetteurs étaient systématiquement trouvés. Ce Frédérik avait dans un premier temps mis au défi tous les membres, de se monter plus charmeur que lui. Et jusqu'à présent, quelques fussent les tests, réunions, épreuves que tous avaient proposées, Frédérik s'était systématiquement montré le meilleur séducteur. Là où cela devenait intéressant, c'est qu'il promettait de leur apprendre comment faire, lors d'une future soirée. Le Comte avait une certaine hâte que cela n'arrive, car Frédérik était vraiment fort, même de son point de vue.

Il rangea alors de nouveau tous les papiers, rassuré sur le fait que l'hypothétique jeune femme n'avait pas pu les lui voler. Ou seulement soupçonner l'existence de ce club. Cela aurait été très gênant, en particulier pour elle en fait.

À l'extérieur, une jeune femme était en train de sortir de l'immeuble. Personne ne la remarque, il n'y eut pas la moindre interpellation venant de l'immeuble, qui accessoirement, accueillait au 3e étage les bureaux de son excellence le Comte de Branhstein. Elle tourna à droite, marcha un peu sur le trottoir, et tourna au coin suivant. Là, elle monta sans mot dire dans une voiture qui était stationnée là. La voiture démarra et se perdit dans la circulation de la capitale.

Dans la voiture, Élise souriait.


	3. Chapter 3: Le Magister

Brittania, 15 h 51

La voiture venait de démarrer. Élise n'avait rien eu besoin de dire, le chauffeur connaissait son devoir.

La partie arrière, où s'était assise Élise, ressemblait à l'intérieur d'une limousine d'antan, le luxe en moins : deux banquettes se faisaient face. En vis-à-vis d'Élise se tenait un homme, dans la cinquantaine. Cela se voyait bien sur le visage, à travers soit les rides qui commençaient à être que trop marquées, par les cheveux ou la barbe noirs, mais qui commençaient à grisonner un peu maintenant. L'homme était vêtu très sobrement, surtout comparé à ce que portait Élise juste maintenant : un pantalon gris clair, un pourpoint en deux teintes, dans les bleus et les gris foncés. Face à la robe de grand standing d'Élise, ses rubans, ses gants remontants aux avant-bras, la sobriété du costume de l'homme mettaient encore plus en valeur son austérité.

L'homme attendit que la voiture eu démarrée, pour prononcer les premiers mots.

_ (Perrin) Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Pour toute réponse, Élise lui tendit une pochette qu'elle avait sous le bras depuis qu'elle était sortie.

_ (Élise) Sans le moindre accroc, Maitre Perrin. Comme je l'avais prévu.

Perrin allait faire une remarque. Mais il se retint, et prit la pochette en soupirant légèrement. Jetant un dernier regard sur une Élise, très satisfaite d'elle-même, il ouvrit la pochette et commença à en feuilleter rapidement le contenu. Puis il sortit d'une de ses poches une paire de lunettes qu'il plaça devant ses yeux. Tout en commençant à lire, il posa la question :

_ (Perrin) le Comte va-t-il s'apercevoir de quelque chose ?

_ (Élise) Vous savez, d'après tous les rapports que l'on a obtenus sur lui, il a la réputation d'être très attiré par la beauté des formes féminines.

Perrin la regarda en haussant d'un sourcil.

_ (Élise) (d'un air très sérieux) J'ai donc suivi vos conseils – Perrin baisse la tête de dépit —, à propos de bien tenir compte de toutes les informations à ma disposition. J'ai donc placé à la place des dossiers une photo de moi. Et...

Perrin releva brusquement la tête, les lunettes glissant de son nez, et tombèrent sur les feuillets qu'il tenait encore à peine.

_ Élise !

La concernée riait maintenant en voyant la tête que faisait Perrin.

_ (Perrin) Jeune fille, ce n'est pas une affaire à plaisanter.

Le ton de Perrin s'était fait brusquement dur. Il regrettait déjà ce qu'il allait faire à son élève.

_ (Perrin) C'est une affaire beaucoup trop sérieuse pour la prendre à la légère, nous ne pouvons pas en rire. Tu connais la raison de notre combat, et tu fais contre quoi nous nous défendons, nous protégeons l'humanité. Toi plus que quiconque, tu sais pourquoi nous n'avons pas le droit d'échouer.

Élise s'étrangla, et se tut aussitôt. Des souvenirs fugitifs hantèrent son esprit. Elle sembla pendant quelques instants sur le point de verser une larme avant de se reprendre. Elle se forgea son masque immuable, derrière lequel elle pouvait se cacher. Tout cela, Perrin le voyait en l'observant. Et il savait. D'ordinaire, Élise ne riait pour ainsi dire jamais. Elle ne participait que très rarement à toutes les sottises que faisaient les jeunes de son âge. Même en la comparant avec les autres apprentis, Élise était quelqu'un de très austère, de très renfermé.

Perrin savait que le rire qui venait de la secouer n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Qu'il était dû à la mission qu'elle venait juste d'effectuer, que cela était comme un exutoire à la pression qu'elle avait endurée jusque-là. Que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait eu cette réaction si inhabituelle pour elle. Néanmoins, Perrin ne devait surtout pas la laisser partir sur ce chemin. Ces missions, elle serait appelée à en effectuer de plus nombreuses, et surtout de plus difficiles. Elle a un grand potentiel. Elle devait absolument intégrer que cela n'était en rien un jeu ou une plaisanterie... Un chevalier ne peut jamais plaisanter sur ce genre de sujets. Il n'en a pas le droit.

Seulement, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû pour cela lui rappeler ses souvenirs, c'était un peu cruel de sa part. Il la regardait, pendant qu'elle, elle s'absorbait à la contemplation des rues qui défilaient et des passants qui déambulaient, son visage était de nouveau fermé.

_ (Perrin) Je suis désolé. Venant de toi, j'aurai ri à n'importe quelle plaisanterie de ta part. Mais on ne plaisante pas avec notre rôle.

Il la regarda encore quelques secondes. Puis il ramassa ses lunettes, les remit sur le nez, et recommença à lire le premier document de la pile. Au bout de quelques minutes, Élise prononça :

_ (Élise) Je n'aurai pas du. C'était... déplacé de ma part. Veuillez accepter mes excuses, Maitre Perrin.

Perrin releva les yeux. Élise n'avait absolument pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Elle regardait toujours fixement vers l'extérieur.

_ (Élise) J'ai utilisé un sort d'illusion, dirigé contre lui. J'ai feuilleté très rapidement les documents pour m'en faire des images, et j'ai ensuite lancé le sort pour que le Comte voir ces images. Le contenu du tiroir, ce sont maintenant des feuilles blanches. Et comme je suis pratiquement sûre que le Comte ne montrera jamais tout cela à quelqu'un d'autre, l'illusion durera jusqu'à ce que le sort s'épuise. On en a au minimum pour quelques jours...

_ (Perrin) C'est habile, je dois le reconnaître. J'aurai été beaucoup moins subtil pour ma part.

Élise sourit au compliment; mais son masque revint aussitôt. Perrin commençait à regretter sérieusement sa remarque. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire, et Perrin n'avait jamais été fin psychologue. Et encore moins avec les jeunes apprentis.

Il se replongea dans sa lecture.

Élise regardait à l'extérieur. Cela faisait 15 min qu'ils roulaient, et la voiture s'approchait des limites de Brittania: elle avait rejoint les voies rapides qui conduisaient à l'extérieur et vers les autres villes du royaume. Élise en avait assez parfois de tout cela, de toujours avoir ces images qui la hantaient, qui hantaient son sommeil. Maintenant, la voiture passait sous les remparts de Brittania, remparts qui étaient tout à fait opérationnels cela dit en passant, puis passa au-dessus de la Drive. La rivière servait de sorte de douve autour de la ville, mais son cours était bien sûr beaucoup plus large de ce côté-ci. Juste après la rivière, l'urbanisation s'arrêtait brusquement, pour laisser place à une agriculture intensive, plutôt des céréales. La zone industrielle de la capitale se situait plus au sud, de manière à ne pas polluer l'air de celle-ci (parfois, la reconstruction de 0 a du bon).

_ (Perrin) Tiens regardes ça.

Il lui tendait un feuillet. Élise le regarda, il n'y avait rien de particulier. Une simple annonce d'un certain magister Bograin, pour donner des cours plus approfondis, payants bien sûr, et qui étaient censés apporter gloire et richesses aux heureux bénéficiaires. Seulement, le choix de quelques mots était troublant. Des mots comme abandonner ses précédentes expériences, se laisser convaincre corps et âme. Élise n'avait pas eu le temps de bien lire tout cela lorsqu'elle avait créé les illusions, juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil pour tout dire... Mais ces simples mots éveillèrent en elle des images de renom, et de pouvoir, mais en faisant attention, on avait l'impression de piétiner quelque chose, sans vraiment pouvoir cerner quoi...

_ (Élise) Il y a-t-il un sort sur cette annonce ?

_ (Perrin) Toi aussi, tu l'as ressenti... Non, l'annonce est du simple texte. Avec des termes très bien choisis, mais un démagogue ne serait pas tel s'il ne savait pas bien parler. Par contre, regarde en bas de la feuille.

En bas la feuille, le magister avait apposé sa signature, et par dessus un sceau était censé l'authentifier. Ce sceau justement. Élise ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué. Dans les tons roses et violets, avec une sorte de triangles avec des enroulements en spirales sur les trois sommets. Un dessin géométrique l'emplissait, formant une sorte de maillage qui semblait bouger suivant l'inclinaison du papier.

_ (Élise) Ce sceau... Il ressemble à celui d'Ashaël, l'un des grands Déchus.

_ (Perrin) C'est ce sceau que l'on ressent. Il est authentique. Je me demande bien quel plan retors a été conçu par le maître des mots... Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

_ (Élise) Que cela va être une partie intéressante à jouer.

_ (Perrin) Pas pour toi, il est encore trop tôt pour cela ! […]

Élise regarda Perrin, d'un air de reproche, puis se concentra sur l'extérieur avec une moue boudeuse.

À l'extérieur, leur voiture avait quitté l'autoroute. Elle fonçait maintenant droit vers les montagnes proches, laissant passer des panneaux annonçant une voie sans issue, une zone militaire. Bientôt, leur véhicule passa plusieurs postes de garde, et s'engagea dans une vallée encaissée.

_ (Perrin) Tiens, regarde-moi ça (Perrin lui donna un rapport) : Le Comte n'avait pas confiance dans le type. Il l'a fait surveiller et suivre. Ça n'a presque rien donné, car le gars s'évanouissait dans les airs, au dire de ses espions. Cependant, il y en a eu un qui a vu un peu plus. Il aurait trouvé que Bograin aurait en fait une autre identité.

_ (Élise) Mais c'est qu'il est très fort cet espion.

_ (Perrin) Et il est surtout mort. Il n'avait noté cette remarque que dans son rapport préliminaire, et n'est jamais revenu faire le rapport complet. Disparu, évanoui lui aussi. Hum, ce Bograin, ou qui qu'il soit, commence sérieusement à m'intéresser.

_ (Élise) Est-ce que je ne...

_ (Perrin) Je t'ai déjà dit non. Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter. Sire Lotwall s'en chargera très bien. Il connait beaucoup de choses sur Ashaël.

_ (Élise) Mais, …

_ (Perrin) Non !

Perrin se mit à sourire

_ (Perrin) Ce qui est incroyable avec toi, c'est que tu veux toujours tout faire plus vite que les autres. Tu viens à peine de réussir ta première mission en solo, et tu veux déjà t'attaquer à quelque chose de beaucoup plus difficile. Enfin, il est vrai que cette mission a été une vraie réussite. Plus loin même que ce que j'imaginais. Et je suis fier de toi pour cela.

Mais, Élise, il faut vraiment que tu essaies de ne pas bruler les étapes, car nos erreurs peuvent être très lourdes en conséquence.

_ (Élise) Oui, maitre.

_ (Perrin) Élise, je crois que maintenant, tu as eu le droit ne de plus m'appeler maître. La cérémonie a lieu demain.

_ (Élise) On verra..

La voiture déboucha sur un haut plateau de la montagne. Devant elle se tenait une battisse formidable, une forteresses imposante, étalant ses murailles de pierre et d'acier sur tout le plateau. La voiture se dirigeait vers l'arche d'entrée.

_ (Perrin) Oui, demain, tu seras ordonnée chevalier de l'Ordre, et tu recevras l'armure symbole de ta charge … Et de ton devoir.


	4. Chapter 4: L'adoubement

Brittania, le lendemain, 8h 00 du matin

Quelque part dans les profondeurs du chapitre.

Élise se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. Seules deux bougies, de part et d'autre, devant elle, lui fournissaient un peu de lumière. Cette lumière tremblotante peinait à éclairer tout autour d'elle. Mais Élise n'avait pas besoin de regarder autour d'elle, elle savait où elle était.

C'était une toute petite pièce, toute en pierre. Les murs étaient faits directement de roche, et le sol était dallé en pierre. Tout cela n'avait pas le moindre ornement ou décoration qui venait en troubler la rusticité (et de toute manière, dans la sombre obscurité ambiante, personne n'aurait pu voir et admirer quoi que ce soit). L'atmosphère était donc très fraîche, car les flammes des bougies ne suffisaient bien sûr pas à réchauffer l'air ambiant. Quelque part derrière Élise finissaient de se consumer quelques bâtons d'encens, qui répandaient leur fumée dans la pièce.

Pas le moindre bruit. Élise arrivait même à entendre le crépitement des flammes des bougies à travers le calme. Seule exception, le bruit d'une goutte d'eau tombant de temps en temps sur le sol retentissait au loin. Cela avait un effet apaisant sur la jeune femme, et relaxant même.

Et elle ferma les yeux, et laissa ses sens s'enivrer encore une fois de l'odeur persistante de l'encens dans la pièce, de ces vapeurs qui avaient un effet assez spécial, quelque peu hallucinogène sur son esprit. Elle se laissa aller, voltigeant au gré de ses pensées, papillonnant d'une idée à une autre. Parfois, ces idées semblaient s'animer, elles semblaient changer au fur et à mesure qu'Élise les observait. Certaines disparaissaient avant qu'elle n'ait pu les détailler. D'autres naissaient juste à côté. Élise pouvait même sentir, comme depuis le début, comme un esprit, qui l'accompagnait et qui la guidait au sein du tumulte de ses pensées.

Comment se rappeler de souvenirs qui n'en sont pas ? Comment parler de choses qui ne se sont pas produites ? Et bien Élise ne se posait même pas ces questions-là. Tout cela se produisait simplement, échappait à toute tentative de rationalisation de son esprit. Peut-être était-ce l'effet des fumées d'encens ?

Après un temps qu'Élise ne pouvait pas du tout évaluer, cela pouvait être quelques minutes, ou bien encore plusieurs jours, elle ne le savait même pas, un autre bruit vint rompre l'harmonie dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un bruit de pas quelque part dans le lointain, qui s'approchait maintenant. Les pas s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la pièce d'Élise, et la personne fit agir le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte. Le bruit de la clenche en métal qui arrivait en butée retentit comme un coup de tonnerre au milieu du calme qui régnait jusqu'à présent, et maintenant évanoui. Élise laissa échapper son harmonie, et ouvrit les yeux.

La pièce était maintenant un peu plus éclairée, grâce à la lumière qui entrait par la porte derrière elle. On pouvait maintenant mieux voit de quelle manière elle était vêtue d'une robe simple en lin, entièrement blanche et sans le moindre ornement. Elle portait par dessus une mante de la même couleur, dont la capuche était rejetée en arrière.

Perrin l'appela doucement.

_ (Perrin) Élise…

Pas de réactions

_ (Perrin) Élise ? Il est temps.

_ (Élise) Je suis prête.

Élise se leva. Elle eut d'abord quelques mals à tenir l'équilibre, elle avait été trop longtemps agenouillée dans la même position, et ses muscles s'étaient ankylosés. Elle fit discrètement quelques mouvements pour rétablir la circulation du sang. Un dernier regard dans la pièce, Élise allait en conserver un souvenir bizarre toute sa vie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette nuit fût aussi... spéciale. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas trop de mots pour décrire ce que cela avait été, seulement qu'elle le retiendrait toute sa vie cette pièce qui tenait pourtant de beaucoup plus du cachot que d'autres choses.

Elle se retourna alors. Perrin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un peu à contre-jour, par rapport à la lumière qui se trouvait derrière lui. Mais ce qu'elle en voyait maintenant, c'était une silhouette vraiment imposante, plus même que dans ses souvenirs (et pourtant, c'était lui la dernière personne qu'elle avait vue, la veille au soir seulement). Perrin avait vêtu son armure de Chevalier. Sa protection, symbole de son appartenance à l'Ordre, était vraiment épaisse, au point que l'ensemble occultait presque complètement la porte.

Perrin s'écarta de la porte, et encore plus de lumière rentra dans la pièce. Élise fronça un peu les yeux, le temps de s'habituer. Elle se retourna, souffla les bougies, puis sortit elle aussi. Dans le couloir, la lumière n'était pas parfaite. Seules quelques ampoules (dont une juste en face de la porte) étaient disposées de temps à autre. Juste de quoi savoir vers quoi on allait.

_ (Perrin) Viens, suis-moi !

Perrin se mit à marcher. Il ne semblait absolument pas dérangé par la présence (et le poids) de son armure. À voir les deux personnes progresser, ce que Élise avait en sobriété et en simplicité, Perrin le compensait à travers la magnificence de son armure, il portait de plus une cape bleu ciel et blanche.

Ils progressèrent quelques minutes dans des couloirs à même la roche. Puis ils atteignirent une zone mieux aménagée. Ils débouchèrent ensuite rapidement dans un couloir fortement illuminé. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis sur toute sa longueur, ainsi que les murs de tapisseries aux couleurs chaudes. On ne sentait plus la fraicheur des couloirs que les deux personnages avaient traversés juste avant.

Perrin parti sur la droite, Élise le suivit. Ils marchèrent en silence, les tapis au sol étaient suffisamment épais pour étouffer leur pas, quand bien même Perrin portait son armure, et avait donc des sortes de botte en métal, et ils étaient seuls dans le couloir. À quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux, deux majestueuses portes en bois sculpté. Perrin s'arrêta à leur niveau.

_ (Perrin) Nous y voilà. (Élise retint sa respiration). Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. J'en ai déjà vu des moins doués que toi passer cette porte sans le moindre problème.

_ (Élise) Je sais. La Dame est avec moi. (Regardant Perrin) Je l'ai vue en rêve, enfin ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment des rêves.

_ (Perrin) Nous sommes tous passés par là. La Dame veille sur nous. (Élise acquiesça). Bien ! Cela va être à toi. Je reste derrière toi. Je te guiderai pendant toute la cérémonie.

Perrin tira en grand les portes. Sans effort apparent, les portes tournèrent doucement autour de leurs gonds, et Élise put regarder la salle qui s'ouvrait à elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Aucun des apprentis n'était autorisé à s'approcher de ce lieu, et toutes leurs tentatives avaient toujours échoué. Les différents maîtres ou Chevaliers avaient toujours su deviner les forfaitures que leurs élèves essayaient de commettre. Si certaines parvenaient parfois à aboutir (était-ce vraiment un coup de chance ?), jamais le moindre projet pour aller explorer cette salle n'avait pas été plus loin que l'idée de l'annoncer, et les punitions qui s'en suivaient étaient toujours parmi les plus pénibles. Cette salle était donc sujette à maintes rumeurs et, même si bien sûr, les apprentis discutent toujours des bruits sur la description de la pièce, la voir en vrai était différent. Quelque chose d'infiniment plus vrai.

Cette pièce se présentait comme un immense amphithéâtre, entièrement creusé dans la roche. Tout le tour, le haut de la salle, était recouvert d'une tapisserie continue, une fresque. De là où elle se situait, Élise ne pouvait pas bien voir l'histoire qui y était contée. L'ensemble du centre de la pièce était constitué de gradins successifs. Chacun de ces gradins s'étalait sur un demi-cercle. Sur chaque gradin se trouvaient des sortes de niches, toutes en bois sculpté. Au niveau de chaque niche, se tenait suivant la situation, soit un Chevalier de l'Ordre, en armure et tenue d'apparat, dans la majorité des cas. De temps en temps on pouvait voir une niche vide, pour ceux qui se trouvaient en mission et qui n'avaient pas pu revenir. Ou encore, un peu plus souvent, l'armure se trouvait dans la niche même, sans son porteur. Élise pouvait dès lors deviner que c'était ces armures qui attendaient l'arrivée d'un futur initié.

Le centre de la pièce était assez exceptionnel en soit. Le demi-cercle des gradins entourait un espace central, uniquement constitué d'une immense mosaïque, s'étendant à la fois sur le sol, et sur le mur juste en arrière. La mosaïque représentait une vue stylisée de la Dame, de la déesse tutélaire de l'Ordre et un des grands Gardiens. La vue de face du visage de la Dame tendait à deux mains une coupe, représentée sur le sol.

Deux arcs de cercle terminaient d'encadrer la place centrale. Des fauteuils et des pupitres permettaient aux plus sages parmi les maîtres de l'Ordre de siéger lors des assemblées. Les fauteuils étaient bien sûr tous occupés en cette occasion.

Derrière elle, Perrin la laissa découvrir la salle. Puis il se rapprocha d'elle.

_ (Perrin) Élise, Il va être temps d'y aller. Je vais rester derrière toi, et je te guiderai sur ce que tu dois faire.

Élise prit une grande respiration. Elle avait beau savoir pourquoi elle était là, ce qu'elle voulait faire, et elle le voulait de toute son âme, elle avait le trac.

_ (Perrin) Allez vas-y. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai déjà dit une fois, que tout ça, être Chevalier, est inscrit en toi. Tu ne peux pas échouer. Et je suis avec toi.

Perrin la poussa légèrement. Élise s'avança donc, entra dans la salle et se présenta au haut de l'allée principale, qui descendait en escalier jusqu'à la mosaïque. Comme il lui avait dit, Perrin était juste derrière elle. Elle continue donc, commençant à descendre les marches. Dans toute la salle régnait le silence. Et si ses pas à elle ne s'entendaient pas à cause des bottes qu'elle portait, Perrin lui martelait la pierre avec son armure, un tac tac régulier qui résonnait dans toute la salle.

Arrivés en bas des marches, Perrin lui murmura de s'arrêter là, juste au début de la mosaïque. Élise obtempéra, et s'agenouilla après que Perrin ait touché légèrement son épaule. Au même moment, en un ensemble parfait, tous les chevaliers présents sur les gradins dégainèrent leur épée, et la tinrent droite devant eux, la pointe posée au sol, les deux mains sur le pommeau. Certains des chevaliers n'avaient pas d'épée, mais des haches, ou des marteaux de guerre. Cependant, ils les tenaient tous de la même manière, comme leurs homologues épéistes.

Devant Élise, le grand maitre de l'Ordre s'avança. Sire Gamelon était âgé de 72 ans maintenant. Ses cheveux et sa barbe blanche retombaient sur le haut de son corps. Néanmoins, Sire Gamelon restait un vaillant chevalier, et portait tout aussi fièrement son armure que ses pairs. Par ailleurs, il n'avait que très peu de faste supplémentaire. Seul le cordon de sa cape était spécifique, car il portait en son milieu le sceau de l'Ordre, ainsi que le calice en symbole du calice rituel.

Il fit mine d'ignorer Élise au début, en portant son regard juste derrière elle et s'adressant à Perrin.

_ (Gamelon) Messire Perrin. Que la grâce de la Dame guide vos pas.

_ (Perrin) Mon cœur est éternellement acquis à Sa cause et mon épée est à vos ordres, Grand Maître. Puisse Sa lumière briller devant nous.

_ (Gamelon) Pourquoi avez-vous demandé la tenue du Conseil en ce jour, messire ?

_ (Perrin) Une personne est en train de chercher la voie. Elle a vu la lumière de la Dame, qui a guidé ses pas jusqu'à nous.

_ (Gamelon) Qui est cette personne ?

_ (Perrin) L'apprentie Élise Elinmar est ici présente. Elle est prête à passer la dernière épreuve, et à recevoir le sacrement.

_ (Gamelon) Qui prétend ainsi que cette apprentie mérite de tenter l'épreuve finale ?

_ (Perrin) Je suis Perrin Pellegrin, Paladin de l'Ordre des Gémeaux. Mes actes témoignent de ma dévotion envers la Dame. J'ai été chargé d'encadrer et de former l'apprentie Élise. Je l'ai soumise à différentes épreuves. J'ai testé sa vaillance et sa noblesse d'âme. Et j'affirme, en tant que chevalier et membre de l'Ordre, qu'Élise est digne d'être acceptée parmi nous. Élise est prête à passer l'épreuve.

Gamelon baissa enfin les yeux vers Élise.

(Gamelon) Apprentie Élise. Le Paladin Perrin se porte garant pour vos aptitudes et votre force. Il vous reste une dernière épreuve. Souhaitez-vous prononcer quelques mots ?

_ (Élise) Je suis prête, Grand Maître.

_ (Gamelon) Et bien soit. (Relevant la tête) Oh ma Dame. En ce jour béni, un nouveau chevalier est en train de naître. Jugez-vous qu'il est digne de nous rejoindre ?

Gamelon baissa les yeux de nouveau sur Élise. Mais cette fois-ci, toute sa personne était baigné d'une aura qui allait en grandissant. Dans toute la salle silencieuse, chacun des Chevaliers se mettait lui aussi à briller de leur lumière propre.

_ (Gamelon) Apprentie, voici venu le moment de votre dernière épreuve. Voici le calice du Saint Graal. Oserez-vous vous soumettre à son jugement ?

Devant Élise, le sol se mettait lui aussi à scintiller. Sur le mur du fond, juste devant elle, la représentation de la Dame scintillait elle aussi, et commençait même à frémir. Un flou entourait maintenant toute la mosaïque, qui semblait petit à petit s'animer. La Dame était littéralement en train de soulever le calice de ses propres mains, pour le présenter à Élise. Celle-ci pouvait presque ouvrir la bouche, et sentir le liquide couler à travers ses lèvres. Dans sa tête, des mots résonnaient comme un laïus, bois, bois ce breuvage, et montre à tous que tu en es digne.

Élise se laissa aller, et tout tourbillonna pour finir comme un grand écran blanc.

***

Quelque minutes plus tard, mais était-ce seulement des minutes, Élise revint à elle et repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Devant elle, la coupe était redevenue une simple mosaïque. Gamelon était toujours là. Il brillait d'une lueur encore plus éclatante que dans ses souvenirs. Lui aussi avait sorti son épée, et la tenait devant lui la pointe posée sur le sol.

_ (Gamelon) La Dame a décidé.

Il souleva son épée, la tendit devant lui. La lame se mit à luire elle aussi, d'une lueur bleu ciel vif. Ce qui ressemblait à des volutes de fumée ou de condensation se dégageait de la lame.

_ (Gamelon) Apprentie Élise. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés en tant que Grand Maître de l'Ordre. (Il lui toucha l'épaule gauche). Par la Dame ! (Il lui toucha l'épaule droite). Te voilà maintenant Chevalier, au rang d'Initié (il posa le plat de la lame sur la tête, puis la rengaina). Retourne-toi, initié. Et prends possession du présent que vient de te faire la Dame.

Élise se retourna alors. Perrin, derrière elle, s'était reculé, elle n'avait même pas remarqué à quel moment, certainement pendant l'épreuve.

À sa place se tenait maintenant une armure étincelante sur son support

_ (Gamelon) L'armure Aube.

Élise restait émerveillée par la beauté qui en ressortait. Un peu comme si elle était retournée à l'enfance devant un jouet offert par ses parents... Mais elle écarta vite cette idée. L'armure semblait ronronner, Élise sentait comme une vibration qui s'en exhalait. Elle tendit la main pour toucher la surface du plastron. Le bourdonnement cessa aussitôt.

Et Élise se sentait maintenant comme pleine, comme une, comme si elle avait retrouvé une partie d'elle-même qui lui avait toujours manqué.


End file.
